Mikasa's Valentine Day
by wind scarlett
Summary: Mikasa tetap bertekad memberikan cokelat Valentine kepada Eren tahun ini, di tengah gempuran para titan. Ah, jangan lupa untuk memberikan satu untuk dia, bagaimanapun, kebaikan harus tetap dibalas dengan kebaikan, dan kejahatan pun harus dibalas dengan kejahatan pula. Mikasa/Eren one shot.


**Catatan:** diajakin bikin fic SnK akhirnya ikutan juga bareng teman dan pacar. Idenya sewaktu melihat Eren dihajar Levi habis-habisan, ngakak sewaktu lihat ekspresi Mikasa. Okelah, kalau ada pendapat apa aja silahkan, ya. Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebiasaan memberikan cokelat sudah lama sekali dilakukan oleh keluarga Ackerman kepada orang yang mereka sayangi dan kasihi. Kebiasaan ini telah diturunkan oleh ayah Mikasa kepada puterinya, dan selama ini, Mikasa selalu memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada Eren, tentu saja. Kali ini, sekalipun dalam kondisi kritis, Mikasa merasa bahwa tradisi memberikan cokelat harus tetap dijaga. Ah, tidak lupa memberikan satu untuk orang itu. Balas budi harus tetap dilakukan, setiap kebaikan harus dibalas, begitu juga untuk kejahatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikasa's Valentine Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa Ackerman berjalan cepat, sekeranjang bungkusan dengan warna yang gelap berada di tangan kanannya bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan suara yang nyaring. Di belakang Mikasa, Armin Arlert mengikuti langkah gadis tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitam pendek itu, berusaha menghentikan sahabatnya. Jujur saja, Armin memiliki firasat yang sangat tidak enak. Mikasa sepertinya tahu, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Setelah menghadapi banyak kekejian dan serangan para Titan di mana-mana, Armin tetap saja seseorang dengan hati yang lembut. Kedua mata mereka saling bertaut, memandang sejenak dengan berbagai perasaan yang bergemuruh di dada, beradu kekuatan.

Ditatap gadis secantik, ehmm, lebih tepatnya menyeramkan dan tangguh, membuat Armin kalut. Kedua mata Mikasa yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, seolah ingin memakan tubuhnya hidup-hidup membuat pemuda dengan raut wajah manis dan tubuh pendek itu bergidik. Memang sih Mikasa tidak seseram Titan, tapi 'kan bukan berarti Mikasa tidak mengerikan. Alhasil, belum sampai lima menit Armin sudah menunduk kalah.

"Armin, jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menghentikanku. Kau harus mengerti bahwa ada hal yang bisa dihentikan, dan sebaliknya." Mikasa berkata dengan tegas, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya. _Eren pasti akan sangat senang menerima cokelat dariku tahun ini. Susah payah kudapatkan semua bahannya dari dalam gudang dan kastil yang terlantar, bahkan sebagian kutanam sendiri di sela waktu kosong. _

"Ackerman, apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu?"

Mikasa tahu dan sangat mengenal suara itu, suara orang menjengkelkan yang sok kuat sekaligus menyukai kebersihan dibandingkan apapun. Kopral Levi memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama, memincingkan kedua mata sinisnya. Belum sempat Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan Levi, Eren Jaeger keluar dari ruang bawah.

Selama ini Recon Corps kerap berpindah-pindah, dan selama itu juga Eren selalu ditempatkan di ruangan bawah tanah. Jika kebetulan tidak ada ruangan bawah tanah, maka sahabatnya itu akan ditempatkan di ruangan terpencil. Jangan sekalipun tanyakan bagaimana kondisi ruangan itu, mengingatnya saja membuat Mikasa merasa muak.

"Aku membawa semua cokelat ini untuk Eren, Kopral." Cara Mikasa menjawab jelas mengindikasikan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana membuat orang yang mendengarnya tidak nyaman. Tapi yang jelas, itu bukan hal yang dapat dipedulikan oleh Levi. Beberapa orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka justru dapat merasakan hal yang tidak enak tersebut, namun memilih untuk menutup mulut.

"Oh, begitu?" Levi memberikan respons dingin, lalu melangkah pergi.

Jean Kirschtein yang mendengar Mikasa—gadis tercantik di angkatan mereka menurut versi dia—hanya memedulikan Eren si orang brengsek yang gila titan itu, merasakan kecemburuan maut yang membakar di dadanya. _Sialan, lagi-lagi Eren_, desisnya dalam hati. _Yang benar saja, apa Mikasa membuatkan cokelat enak untuk si brengsek satu itu? Apa kelebihan pemuda pendek dengan wajah biasa itu selain kegilaan dan obsesi tidak sehatnya, sih? _

Mikasa mendekati Eren dengan langkah pelan, wajahnya merona merah muda sampai ke telinganya. Reaksi Eren malah biasa saja, malah terkesan tidak sabaran. _Mikasa mengganggu waktunya saja_, pikir Eren. Jean lagi-lagi merasa sangat cemburu dengan suasana merah jambu yang mendadak mewarnai tempat itu.

"Eren, selamat Valentine. Ini semua cokelat untukmu."

"Wah, cokelat Valentine untuk kekasih, ya." Reiner Braun menghampiri mereka, menepuk bahu Eren dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat. Dalam Recon Corps, Reiner memang termasuk pria dengan tubuh tegap dan berotot. "Hebat juga kau masih bisa memasak di tengah tempat terpencil seperti ini, Mikasa. Ada tidak bagian untukku?"

"Bukan kekasih, Eren itu _keluargaku._" Mikasa menjawab dengan suara malu-malu. "Semuanya untuk Eren. Eren, ini karena selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak pernah memberimu cokelat."

"Nah, Eren, karena semua ini untukmu, apa kau bisa—"

"_Semuanya_ untuk Eren." Mikasa menekan suaranya, seakan menyuruh Reiner meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rekan mereka itu dengan cepat menyadari maksud Mikasa, lalu pergi dengan wajah pucat. Mikasa memang mengerikan.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa. Aku memang lapar." Eren berkata dengan riang. "Cokelat ini sepertinya enak."

"Begitulah," Mikasa menjawab sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal merah. "Aku memasukkan beberapa bahan pengganti, tapi kurasa masih terasa enak."

Eren membuka beberapa bungkusan kecil berwarna gelap itu, lalu tersenyum. Ditelannya cokelat-cokelat itu, lalu tersenyum. Rasanya memang pahit, seperti kopi ketimbang cokelat. Sepintas terasa wangi rum yang kuat, bercampur dengan aroma biji gandum yang digilas segar. Akan tetapi, Eren tahu Mikasa pasti telah berusaha sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan dan diam-diam mengolahnya. "Lumayan juga. Sini, buka mulutmu. Kau belum mencobanya, 'kan?"

Mikasa mengangguk dengan lemah ketika Eren menyuapinya dengan cokelatnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Eren, cokelat yang ditelan Mikasa seluruhnya terasa begitu manis dan meleleh dalam mulutnya. Terdengar suara ricuh yang iri dengan kemesraan yang jarang terjadi di tengah perang. Yah, suasana muram bukan berarti tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh.

"Katanya mereka berdua satu keluarga." Reiner memakan roti kering bagiannya dengan wajah kecut.

Di sebelah Reiner, Jean masih memerhatikan Mikasa, lalu bergumam _keluarga apanya, dasar incest_ dengan sangat pelan. _Banyak sekali cokelat yang berada di sana, apa semuanya untuk Eren? _Rasanya ingin mengutuk pemuda sial yang merebut hal yang paling ia inginkan. Sial, belakangan ini ia terdengar seperti pemuda picik dengan pikiran jelek.

"Eren, kau sudah menghabiskan cokelatnya?" Mendadak Levi muncul di ujung sana dengan pakaian serba tertutup dan masker yang kelihatan higienis. "Kita harus beres-beres kamar belakang. Kalian semua cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, lalu ikut bersamaku."

Mikasa berjalan lurus ke arah Levi, lalu menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat berukuran besar dari dalam sakunya. "Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk anda, Kopral, karena anda sudah banyak membantu Eren. Sudah seharusnya aku membalas kebaikan anda."

Levi memang orang yang dingin dan jarang sekali memikirkan pendapat maupun tindakan orang lain, namun semua ini berbeda dengan menerima kebaikan dari orang lain. Ketika diberikan cokelat oleh Mikasa, perlahan hatinya bersorak gembira walau tentu saja, wajahnya tetap saja dingin seperti udara di daerah pegunungan Shiganshina dulu.

"Terima kasih, Ackerman."

Armin menatap semua itu dengan pandangan sendu. Habis sudah, kalau tidak salah Mikasa memasukkan banyak sekali serbuk cabai dalam cokelat Levi, dan entah apalagi itu. Ah, sahabatnya berada dalam masalah jika Kopral mereka keracunan makanan. Ia harus membuat rencana agar cokelat itu tidak sampai tertelan oleh Levi. "Kopral Levi, kurasa cokelat yang anda terima akan terasa lebih enak bila dicairkan dalam sup sarapan anda pagi ini. Bubur cokelat berfungsi sangat baik untuk organ dalam."

Mikasa memandang Armin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan, lalu ia ikut berpendapat."Dicairkan kurasa lebih enak."

SETTT

Levi membuka masker dan langsung mengunyah cokelatnya. Aroma cokelat gandum yang bercampur dengan cabai terasa hangat dan manis. Rasa yang begitu menyegarkan dan berbeda dari yang biasa ia telan. Dalam waktu darurat, seringkali Levi menelan serangga, reptil, bahkan kulit pohon sekedar untuk dikunyah. "Enak sekali, terima kasih Ackerman."

Mikasa tersenyum tenang, "kurasa kau akan menyukainya."

"Kukira kau akan memasukan sesuatu ke dalamnya," bisik Armin di belakang Mikasa. "Tidak baik membalas Kopral Levi, apalagi dia yang selalu menolong Eren. Di waktu dekat, kita akan terus bekerja di bawah perintahnya. Jadi kurasa tidak bijak jika kau—"

"Hanya saja, Kopral, aku sengaja tidak mencuci tanganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Jean tidak bisa berhenti berkerut saat dirinya, Mikasa, juga Eren disuruh membersihkan kotoran kuda di istal belakang. Sungguh menyebalkan, bahkan di saat dirinya tidak ikutan, masih terkena dampaknya juga. Terdengar dengusan wajah panjang kuda yang seakan menghina, juga bau kotoran yang semerbak di mana-mana bahkan memakai masker pun tercuma.

_TERKUTUKLAH KAU EREN JAEGER! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasha Braus yang selalu makan itu diam-diam mengincar cokelat yang tadi sempat digigit Levi. Kedua matanya yang memandang dengan seksama dan mulut yang penuh liur itu tengah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk meminjam—bukan mencuri—cokelat Mikasa yang katanya nikmat. Semoga berhasil, Sasha~!

"Itu cokelatku, Braus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang satu ini ya, hahaha. Kalau ada saran atau komentar silahkan saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga terhibur. **


End file.
